More then rivals and friends
by xXChika-ChanXx
Summary: May and Drew have been rivals for too long. What happens when they make a truce? At the same time May drops her dairy. What will happen? Will Drew look inside it?
1. Truce

May and Drew were rivals for too long. What happens when they make a truce?? What will happen if they aren't rivals anymore?? And what happens if May drops her dairy?? Will Drew look inside it?? M x D

I DON'T OWN POKEMON. I ONLY OWN SAKURA AND ARASHI. -

More than rivals and friends

Chapter 1: Truce

Genre: Romance/General

Written By: SakuraAngelOfAnime

"Skitty!! Tackle!!" May called to her precious Skitty.

May was training her Skitty. She was practicing against a tree. Unaware that someone was watching her train. She heard some footsteps but she just thought it was her imagination. Then the footsteps came closer. Now May can hear it very clearly.

"Heya May." A voice that was familiar to May said.

May turned around. To her surprise it was Drew or his real name Andrew.

"What do you want pretty boy??" May said looking at him.

"I came here to make a truce. Even though I'm better at Pokemon coordinating than you doesn't mean you're a bad coordinator, right??" Drew asked.

May returned her Skitty.

"Hey!! You're not better than me!! But I'm willing to make a truce. But…. we'll still be friends, right??" May said as she blushed.

"Of course." Drew said in a soft voice.

"So… truce??" May said as she gave out her hand.

"Truce. I was also wondering if you would like to come with to travel around the world. You don't have to, since there are so many girls that are cutter than you." Drew told May.

"WHAT!? I'm cute, you know!! But I'll go. Thanks." May said as she blushed hard.

"Me and my parents are leaving tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. so be at the Japan airport by then or we're leaving without you." Drew told her.

"I got to go. But I'll be there!! Trust me!!" May said as she left.

As May left Drew noticed she dropped something. It said "May's Dairy". Drew wanted to call her but she was gone already.

"Her Dairy??" Drew asked himself.

AT HOME……….

When May got home she had a surprise waiting for her.

"This is for you May!! You been getting 100 on all your tests!! I'm so proud of you!!" Her mom said.

"Wow a new dairy!! I just finished writing in my old one yesterday!! I'm going to dig up my old one first!! Thanks!!" May said in surprise.

"You don't need to do that!! Max put it in you're bag!! He thought it was his bag and his journal/dairy!!" Her mom said.

"Why that little….." May mumbled to herself.

May went upstairs and looked in her bag. She didn't see her dairy ANYWHERE. Then she remembered that she forgot to close she bag when she left after training in the woods.

"Drew must have it or it's still in the woods." May thought.

AT DREW'S MANSION………..

Drew started reading:

July 21

Dear Dairy,

It's been awhile since a Pokemon contest happened. I love the contests for only one important person. DREW. I don't really think he likes me since we always fight. But the only reason I fight with him is because if I act all lovey dovey in front of him like his fan girls, he'll know that I like him and I don't want him to know until I'm ready to tell him. I bet he likes some fan girl or something. I'm really not cutter than his fan girls. I'm just plain and ordinary. I'm not good enough for him. Maybe I'm lovesick……

The Person who owns this Dairy,

May

"How could she be so damn stupid?? Can't she see I like her more than a friend and a rival??" Drew asked himself.

IN THE WOODS WITH MAY……..

"IT'S NOT HERE!? THEN DREW HAS IT!? OH MY GOSH!! MAYBE HE LOOKED IN IT!! HE'LL KNOW HOW I REALLY FEEL!!" May said as she blushed hard.

May started walking toward Drew's mansion. She got there.

She rang the door bell.

"Can I talk to Drew??" May asked.

"You're May right?? Sure he's in his room." The butler said.

May started to head upstairs. She didn't know where to look first. Then there it was. DREW'S ROOM.

"Um.. Drew?? Can I come in?? It's May." May said.

"I need to talk to you. So come in." Drew said.

May opened the door.

"Do you really feel that way about me??" Drew asked as he showed May the dairy.

"Yeah. I wouldn't lie in my dairy." May said looking down.

"I know. It's stupid." May said.

"It's not." Drew said to her.

"Huh??" May asked.

Then Drew gave May a light kiss on the cheek.

May blushed so red that she almost fainted.

"I like you too. A LOT." Drew said to May.

"Don't you like you're crazy fan girls??" May said as she started to cry.

Drew wiped her face and gave a smile.

"Stupid. I course I don't." Drew said in a caring voice.

May gave her usual smile.

"You're stupid-ER!!" May said smiling.

Then they were back to fighting. Oh well.. They at least they know they feel about each other!!

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! This is my first Pokemon fanfic. So please be nice!! - Don't be so harsh. I would like to what I could of done better if you didn't like it. So please be nice to me and review!! And thanks to everyone for reading this!! Look forward to the next chapter!!

xXChika-chanXx


	2. The Problem

I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY EXPECT FOR SAKURA AND ARASHI………….

More than rivals and friends

Chapter 2: The problem

Genre: Romance/General

Written By: SakuraAngelOfAnime

After May and Drew finished arguing May went back home and started yelling at Max.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!! WHY DID YOU PUT MY SECRET DAIRY IN MY BAG!?" May asked holding her dairy in the air. (Drew gave it back)

'Stupid. Didn't mom already tell you??' Max thought.

"Didn't mom already tell you?? I thought your bag was mine and your dairy/journal was mine." Max said as he gave May a stupid look.

"Why did you want to bring your journal to school??" May asked giving him the same stupid look as he gave her.

"I couldn't find my notebook so I wanted to take my journal to school to take notes. Is that a problem??" Max asked as he left to take a walk.

The phone rang.

"Hello??" May said.

"Hey May. It's Drew. We have to cancel the trip around the world because I just found out that only my parents are can go. But to make up for that why not come over right now for a little party??" Drew asked.

"Thanks for telling me. I'll ask my mom if I can go, so can you wait a second??" May asked.

"Yeah sure." Drew told her.

Then May left the phone.

"MOM!! Can I go over to Drew's house for a little bit??" May asked looking like she pleaded.

"Of course you can go!!" May's mom replied.

"Thank you so much!!" May said as she left the room.

May ran back to the phone to tell Drew the good news.

"My mom said I can go!! So I'll be leaving now!!" May said smiling.

"Kay. See ya later." Drew said.

Drew was happy that May would come. But he forgot to tell her lots of other people will come.

'I hope she'll have a fun time here.' Drew thought.

The doorbell rang. May was the last one to come since everyone else was there 20 minutes ago. Drew opened the door.

"Hey." May said smiling as usual.

She was wearing a blue dress.

"You're so slow. It took you 30 minutes to walk 3 blocks." Drew said to her.

"MEANY!!" May shouted.

"May-chan?? Is that you??" A girl said with long blonde hair and a beautiful long pink dress.

"Sakura-chan??" May asked her best friend.

"You're here too??" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Drew invited me." May said pointing to Drew.

"I'm gonna go fix my hair in the washroom okay??" May asked Drew.

"Sure whatever." Drew said.

May went into the washroom to fix her hair since she looked like a tornado hit her hair. She combed it then left her hair out. When she left the washroom she saw something that hurt her completely. Drew was dancing with Sakura. May burst into tears. She went back to her house and cried. She couldn't sleep. But at 3:00 in the morning she stopped crying and went outside and into the park.

'Drew does hate me. He already had someone he loved. Sakura-chan. There's no room in his heart for me.' May thought still heart-broken.

"What are you doing out here so early??" A voice that May knew very well said.

"Why do you care?? Go comfort Sakura-chan, Drew. May said to him in a very harsh voice.

"Do you mean when I was dancing with her you thought I liked her?" Drew asked in a serious but soft voice.

"No. I know you like her." May said bursting with tears again.

"Listen. When you were in the washroom something different happened. The parent's of the boy had to choose his girl to dance with. And my parents chose Mitsuki-san (Sakura). You can go ask anyone. That's what really happened." Drew said to her in a comforting voice.

"I believe you." May said giving her smile back on her face.

"See you tomorrow." Drew said.

THE NEXT MORNING……………..

"Good morning everyone!!" May said to her family.

"Sorry May but your father me and Max have to go to North America for a very important school topic about Max's genius." May's mom told her.

"Can I come??" May asked.

"Sorry May but we need someone to watch the house. We gotta go!! Bye!!" May's mom shouted as she left with her dad and Max.

"Bye…." May said softly.

'Didn't Drew say his parents are gonna travel around the world?? Then both me and Drew are alone!! Maybe I can go over to see what he's up to.' May thought.

So May ran three blocks down the street and went inside.

"Can I help you Madame??" The butler asked standing in front of the door.

"I'm a friend of Drew's. Can I please see him for a second??" May asked politely.

"I'm sorry but I can't let anyone in." The butler said.

"She can come in." Drew said opening the door.

"Of course sir." The butler said.

May and Drew walked into Drew's room.

"So what's up??" Drew asked her sitting on the $10,000 dollar couch.

"Well, my parents are leaving for America so I'm alone and thought I'd come over." May said blushing.

"What do you want to do??" Drew asked.

"Do you want to go for a walk?? It's summer after all." May asked.

"Sure." Drew told her.

May started walking out the door.

"Wait!! I have something I wanted to give you!! Here catch!!" Drew said as he tossed her something.

It was a stuffed bear. It was keychain. It was super cute. The bear was white and in the middle the bear was carrying a red heart that said "LOVE FOREVER".

"OH MY GOD!!! It's so cute!! I love it!! Thank you so much!!" May said as she blushed.

"It's nothing." Drew said as he too was walking out of the door.

But then to his surprise May gave him a big hug. A big teddy bear hug. Drew smiled and hugged her back.

"Let's go for that walk now." Drew said.

"Yeah." May said as they held hands and walked out the door. Together.

I hoped you like this chapter!! I thought it was pretty good. Thanks for all the nice comments about chapter 1 you guys!! You guys ROCK!! As I always say : Look forward to the next chapter!! - And don't forget to review!! Thanks for reading!!

xXChika-chanXx


	3. Will you be mine?

I hope I can I can stop saying this but I don't own Pokemon. I only own Sakura and Arashi.

More than rivals and friends

Chapter 3: Will you be mine??

Genre: Romance/General

Written by: SakuraAngelOfAnime

"Are you okay?" Drew asked sitting on the bench.

"Y-Yeah." May said still looking down.

"Right…….." Drew said not believing what May said.

"It's just that I miss Arashi. She was my very best and first childhood friend." May said holding the ice cream and looking down at the cement.

"Arashi Kinomoto (Yes I used it from CardCaptor Sakura. ;)?? The girl with pink hair??" Drew asked.

"Um… Yeah. How do you know??" May asked with a questioned look on her face.

"She used to be in my neighborhood." Drew said.

"WHAT!? ARASHI USED TO BE IN THIS NEIGHBORHOOD??" May shouted so loud that even the poor birds flew away.

"Um…………. Duh." Drew said.

'Arashi was here?? She was the most popular girl in Japan. But even though she was popular she had millions of friends since she was so nice. She was the best idol ever. Everyone loved her. Not one person hated her. I loved her voice. It was so soft and cute. But does Drew like her?' May thought to herself as Drew just stared it her.

"Um…. I know this is an odd thing to ask but did you like Arashi?" May asked sadly.

"You kidding? Who wouldn't? She was awesome." Drew said looking at the sky.

Drew didn't realize that he just hurt May. A LOT.

"I'm gonna go home. I have some homework to do." May said trying to give away her smile.

"Kay. See ya later." Drew said to her while waving goodbye.

May ran home with tears dropping in her eyes. She was jealous of everyone that Drew liked or liked Drew. She ran up to her home and cried on her bed.

"I hate him. Drew's so stupid. I'm so stupid. I can't believe I used to think that he liked me. I hate me forever too." May said to herself as she sobbed.

May was unaware that some people saw her sobbing. Ash, Brock and Max got mad. The boys started taking a walk.

"When did you come back, Max?" Ash asked.

"We came back when they told us I'm going to gifted school. Mom and dad are at a hotal right now because the said they wanted some peace and quiet after all that." Max told them.

"Oh……" Ash and Brock said.

"HOW DARE THAT DREW HURT MY SISTER!! THAT'S MY JOB!!" Max said screaming to the world.

"Calm down, Max." Ash told Max as he sweatdropped.

"I bet Drew doesn't know that he hurt May." Brock said putting his hand on his chin.

"Huh?" Max asked.

"Then we should go talk to him!! Right?? Am I right or what??" Ash said acted as he was a genius.

"You're right for once Ash. Let's go!" Brock said to the gang.

"HEY!!!!" Ash said with a vain on his head.

As Ash and friends walked toward Drew's house May was STILL sobbing her head off.

"We're FINALLY here!" Max said impatiently.

They walked to Drew's mansion and rang the a million dollar door bell. Drew walked to the door.

'Probably the stupid fan girls.' Drew thought.

"DREW!! OPEN UP OR ELSE!!" Max shouted.

Drew opened the door.

"Yo. What's up?" Drew said yawning.

"YOU HURT MY SISTER THAT'S WHAT'S UP!!!! THAT'S MY JOB!!" Max said screaming at him.

"May? How did I hurt her?" Drew asked.

"She's crying for some odd reason and you're involved!!" Max yelled again.

"Stop shouting!! I'll go see her then." Drew said.

"Good." Max said smiling his "evil smile".

They started walking toward May's family's house.

"When did you come back, Max?" Drew asked.

"None of your business pretty boy." Max said looking away.

"Whatever. We're here anyway." Drew said rolling his eyes.

They opened the door to May's room. And May was still crying her eyes out.

"May?" Drew asked.

May turned around.

"LEAVE ME ALONE PRETTY BOY!!" May shouted.

"Why are you mad?" Drew asked.

There was a dead silence. Drew looked down. He really didn't know why May was upset.

'Why the hell is she mad? What did I do? I never did anything. Unless…… No. There's no way she's mad about that. May's not that kind of girl. Is she?' Drew thought to himself.

"I'll give a hint. Arashi." May said as she stopped crying.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE MAD ABOUT THAT!?" Drew said.

"Can you guys go away?" May said getting mad at them too.

Ash, Brock and Max left the room.

"Yes. I'm mad about THAT." May said wiping the tears off her face.

"Look. Arashi was a childhood friend of mine too. But when I confessed to her she just smiled. She said she already liked someone and that one I will find the real person I like. And I already found that person. When I said that I liked Arashi I meant as a friend. Because she helped me find that person." Drew said looking into May's eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I guess I was mistaken. Again. But can you please tell me who this person is? I won't be jealous. I swear." May asked.

"I know you won't. The person is you." Drew said giving her a smile.

"Me?" May asked.

"Yes you. May. Will you be my girlfriend?" Drew asked blushing hard.

"Of course. Of course I will!" May said blushing just as hard.

"AWWW!! THAT'S SO CUTE!!" Ash, Brock and Max said at the same time.

May and Drew kissed.

"Thank you. For everything." May said smiling.

Thanks for reading this story!! I'm really glad that I finished it! Thanks for supporting me all the way!! I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks to everyone again!

xXChika-chanXx


	4. NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Note to everyone : I changed my pen name from SakuraAngelOfAnime to xXChika-chanXx so now all my stories will be under that penname! Thanks to you all! Love ya!

xXChika-chanXx


End file.
